Kakashi Chronicles: A Lovers Battlefield
by ginzuisho-hime
Summary: I wanted nothing more than to lie with her in this moment forever, but it was time to leave. "I love you so much" I whispered to her, brushing the purple makings of her clan with my finger tips. The look in her eyes cut me deeper than any blade ever could


**Hey everyone! So this is my second fanfic and my first for Naruto. I'm still unsure where exactly this is going but I'm sure we all know the end result :( R&R please, it really makes my day! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did my favorite characters wouldn't have been killed off**

* * *

><p>The cave vibrated, rocks crashing all around us. We had to get out. My new blind spot was making it difficult to dodge the falling debris.<p>

"Kakashi look out!"

I barely had time to react before a force propelled me out the entrance of the cave. I turned to see Rin collapsed onto her knees beside the crushed form of Obito, half his body ruined by the boulder meant for me.

It was all my fault.

* * *

><p>I woke in a cold sweat, a scream burning to release from my throat. Beside me my former team mate become lover stirred.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked me groggily as she sat up, pulling the covers around her naked torso. My head swam in the memory of it all, making me gasp. Rin's concern seemed to grow as she realized the severity of my distress. "Are you alright?" She asked with more concern, putting her hand to my damp cheek, caressing it soothingly. It had all felt so real, like I was doomed to repeat my failures over and over. Finally I managed to croak out an answer. Was I really okay? She pulled me close, telling me it was all just a dream. But it wasn't just a dream, it was the past and I would have to live with my mistake for the rest of my life, however long that may be.

"I'm fine" I lied once more, "let's go back to bed" I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my chest as we lie there together. Everything about her was so familiar, so comforting. For a moment I thought maybe I could sleep once more, until I closed my eyes and the image of my bloody comrade flashed before me. There would be no sleep tonight.

I awoke before dawn, by some miracle managing a few hours of dreamless sleep. My covert mission with ANBU was today.

I turned to look at Rin's sleeping form; it could be days or even weeks before I saw her again. Love for her began to swell in my chest, as the full scope of this hit me. She let out a soft mewl, stretching like a cat. Soft rays of moonlight peeked through the curtains, illuminating her dusky skin giving it an opalescent sheen. She was beautiful.

Each time I left for a mission, we both new it could be the last. Her heavy lids fluttered, opening wide when she saw my naked body standing by the doorway. A smile stretched lazily across her face, a mischievous look in her eyes. I could feel the lust coiling in my belly, my arousal already growing. I watched her; taking in the sight of her as she slowly tugged the sheet away from her, revealing small perky breasts. She coyly played with a lock of her dark hair, beckoning me with her eyes "Kakashi" She breathed, biting her full bottom lip.

I was on top of her in a second, kissing her deeply, fisting her hair in my right hand, while the other moved lower to cup her breast. I ravaged her neck with my kisses, making my way down to her unoccupied breast. She let out a feminine moan as I lapped at her erect nipple, my teeth grazing it lightly making her quake with pleasure. I could smell the arousal on her skin.

I trailed my finger tips lightly down her stomach, caressing between our bodies, until I reached that damp place. I inserted a single digit, pumping slowly, gradually building up speed. I could feel her body begin to tense. She came hard onto my hand, moaning against my shoulder. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to be inside her. I thrust slowly and deep, letting her adjust to my large member, all the while watching her face contort in pleasure.

Without warning she threw her leg around my waist, flipping us so that she was in control. She began to ride me, her hands braced against my chest for support. I gripped her hips to help give better friction. She threw her head back in pleasure moaning my name as she came a second time. Hearing my name on her lips sent me tumbling off the edge.

We lay in each others arms, our body's slick with sweat and heaving with exhaustion. I wanted nothing more than to lie with her in this moment forever, but it was time to leave. "I love you so much" I whispered to her, brushing the purple makings of her clan with my finger tips. The look in her eyes cut me deeper than any blade ever could. This was all so wrong "I love you too"

My sense of betrayal began to consume me as her words pierced the cold night air.

I would have promised her everything if I could. Instead I kissed her deeply, filling her mouth with my emotions. I pulled away from her as her scent threatened to pull me under again. I could feel her eyes on me as I dressed in my ANBU uniform and mask. "Come back, okay Kakashi?" she almost whispered as I stepped through the doorway of our bedroom. I pulled the cat shaped ANBU mask from my face to look into her eyes one last time "I love you" all my feelings for her coming out with those three words. I left quickly pulling my mask back down as I headed off to join my team.

I would come back, no matter what.


End file.
